


flower pot

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Microfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: very short 3 sentence prompt fill for "flower shop au" from tumblr!
Relationships: Ono Toufuu/Tendou Kasumi
Kudos: 2





	flower pot

Kasumi’s husband has always been a klutz ever since she can remember, from falling all over himself constantly when they were dating to only some occasional minor fumbles a few years into their marriage.

She noticed that Tofu’s composure started to come about after she opened up her flower shop and she wouldn’t allow him to help out around the fragile potted plants and delicate flowers.

Tofu still has his moments of almost dropping anything he’s holding when Kasumi walks into the same room, but his recovery time is much better.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my tumblr is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
